Legend of the Guardians (With a Twist)
by BestNinja
Summary: This is my first fan fiction ever so please give me some constructive criticism. There is a gender bend, a twist with the character's, and some romance. I own nothing but the story twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_On the horizon the sun was setting all was quiet and peaceful. If you listened carefully you would hear the strong steady flapping of wings and a figure with brown/white feathers searching for a meal to bring back to his hollow and family. (Fsssst) a small rustle in the brush alerted him of prey down below. Swooping down with grace and silence, he took hold of a small field mouse and headed back to his hollow. As landing he could hear his hatchlings playing together brought a smile onto his beck._

Noctus POV;

Walking into my hollow I see my hatchlings reenacting The Battle of The Ice Claws. My oldest daughter Soren was wearing a leaf replica of a guardian's helmet, and my youngest Eglantine was wearing some small leaves around her beck trying to be Metal beck. Bringing the mouse to my mate I watched as they played together. Soren was reciting a line from Battle of The Ice Claws. Eglantine stopped and stared at her sis for a moment. "Soren! Soren!" Whined Eglantine as she stared at her sister that smiled at her. "What is it Eglantine?" she replied. "You said that I could be Lyze of Kiel." She clarified. "Next go alright." Soren promised. Eglantine looked at her with reassurance.

With a small gleam in her eye and a sly smirk among her beck "Alright… but don't lie too… METALBECK!" Eglantine said charging at Soren with full force, only to be pushed back by her big sis. "You broke my beck, da!" Eglantine whined after here fake beck broke.

I chuckled walking to my baby and taking of the fake beck. "Alright that's enough, everyone to bed." It was almost first light and it was almost time to go hunting. Just like any other owlets they tried to fight it but exhaustion won. Mrs. P is the nursemaid that adores our children and always looks out for them when we can't. Soon Soren would be leaving the hollow soon and even though I knew she was growing up I didn't want anything to change. I wanted my little girl to stay the way she is forever…

**St. Aegolius Canyons**

_The sound of bats screeching and flapping with what would look like blue glowing rocks to other owls in their claws. They had glowing red eyes that brought fear into others. In a cliff side, in a large cave sat a large greater sooty owl. Staring out into the canyon his helmet shifted, he barely moved to fix it. A small movement out of the corner of his right eye, he remembered that a young owlet was perched next to him. This was his heir Kludd, his son. The brown barn owl was with him for the time being while his mother was busy. (Sreeeech!) Speaking of which, a beautiful pure white barn owl flew in and landed on his left where he was blinded so many moons ago. _

"_Everything is going as planned my lord, it's almost time." The female, Nyra In the smoothest voice that made the greater sooty fall for her to begin with. The young owlet was wondering what they were talking about, especially since he was normally kicked out when it came to their work. "Good, soon we will take what is rightfully ours." This sooty was known as Metalbeck the leader of the Pure Ones, and he was planning something big. Kludd was confused thinking that they have everything they could want at least his parents did. He spent more time with nurse maids, what he really wanted more than anything was a friend. All the other owlets that were brought here were trained soldiers who only treated him like a prince, which he was._

_As he looked out onto the horizon he wondered if there was any owl out there for him. Little did he know he was going to meet an owl that would give him what he wanted maybe even more…_

_**To be continued… I hope…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Skyler the Elf Owl gave me a shout out, and now I'm using a great oc for the rest of the story. Well let me introduce you to her…

_Name: __Skyler or Sky__  
Sex: __Female__  
Species: __Elf Owl__  
Age: __Same age as Gylfie but a little younger__  
Eye color: __Brown__  
Feathers: __She has a brown crest feathers on her head which cover her right eye (like bangs)  
__Love interest: __Twilight__  
Personality: __Kind, shy/nervous__  
Talents: __Fighting, and singing_

_Skyler bio: __  
Sky is waiting for her sister (Gylfie) to come back from her flying lessons but she never came back. So Sky went out to check tonight make sure she's okay. When she went to look the pure ones came and took her to St. Aegolius and she was reunited with her sister and two familiar barn owls. (She can't FLY!) Whenever she fights her personality changes.  
__

Now time for…  
Chapter 2

Excitement and anxiety was brewing in the hollow. Now comes the night that Soren has been waiting for since her flight feathers came, her first branching. This means that soon she will learn to fly, go on hunts with her parents, and soon leave the nest as an adult. Before going to her lessons she scampered to her nest and grabbed her leaf helmet for good luck. Now she goes to a branch near the top of the tree where her father is waiting.

Noctus POV-  
Waiting near the top of the tree for Soren I was lathered in pride for my owlet. Her first branching, recalling what I thought earlier soon Soren was going to leave the hollow and we would have Eglantine, our last hatchling.  
My thoughts turned to when I was a fledgling and my siblings and I were having our branching lesson with our father. I was the youngest, the oldest was my sister Eusi and the second oldest was my brother Aiden. Eusi went first silently gliding down from one branch to another; she looked back up at us smiling also encouraging us to do our best. Aiden went next looking smug believing that he was the best sibling ever; he always said it was because tytos are the best at everything. When he pushed off the branch he was frantically flapping his wings, making too much noise. As he landed next to Eusi a piece of the branch came off.  
While Aiden was catching his breath Eusi stared at me, I could see that she was trying to keep herself from laughing too loud. My turn now; pushing off the branch I let my wings catch the air allowing me to be as silent as my sister while gliding down next to her. She was so proud hugging me while Aiden glared at me.

"Da! I'm ready!" cried Soren shaking me out of my memories; she walked up with her helmet. "Well young guardian I don't think your first branching lesson will be that dangerous." I chuckled while taking off her helmet for later. "Now don't worry how much noise you make, you just need to spread you-" Before I finished she jumped off the branch and soundlessly glided down to the branch below. "- wings." I finished with a smile on my beck. " Well done." I praised her. We continued for a while before first light, landing on the ledge that led to the hollow. "You did a great job for your first branching." I praised her again when Marella walked up to us. "Noctus it's time to go let's get her inside." She said. "Can I come with you on the hunt?" Soren asked, "Not tonight but when the time comes at least you'll have the helmet for it." I said while placing her helmet on her head, before nudging her inside the hollow.

"Noctus I know Soren is a bit of a dreamer, do you worry for her?" Marella asked, curiosity lacing her lovely brown eyes. " I worry for her, it's like day she was a hatchling and soon she'll be grown and leaving the hollow, I just want her to be prepared." A grim expression growing on my face, finally voicing my concerns. With a comforting smile on her beck she said "She'll be fine; come on." We take off into the air ready for the hunt not knowing that something else was happening with our owlets….

_**Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming up!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sorry the last chapter was short! Sky will appear in this chapter.**

Soren POV- Walking into the hollow, the first thing I see is Eglantine gagging. "Eg are yo-are you alright?" I asked in concern while taking off my helmet. I had a pretty good idea of what was happening, but I wanted to make sure. "It's alright dear if it wants to come out let it." Mrs.P consoled her. Burping, and gagging Eg starts to relax while Mrs.P cheers her on. "Yes! That's it! It's going to be beautiful!" squealed Mrs.P

Eg finally let the pellet come out, " Ewwww! That's quite an achievement." I stated. " Wha- What is it?" Eg asked with fear, confusion, and curiosity lacing her voice.  
"It's your first pellet darling." Mrs.P flat out stated. "First! You mean there will be more?" Poor Eg she was still scared. " Don't you recognize it Eg, it's the mouse you ate its fur and bones anyway. Every owl yaps up pellets, in fact I think I still have your sisters first pellet." Oh no…

"No! Mrs.P please don't!" I pleaded and gagged, I didn't want Eg to see that. " Come along, oh such a big night for this tree first branching, first pellets!" Gee, she sure was happy. Then again we are the only owlets from our parents. While Mrs.P was distracted I went back outside to practice more branching. While practicing, I thought about other owls my age and how there was hardly any around. There were some fledglings but we all tend to stay in our family trees until we left the hollow, all I want is a _friend.( Remember this from somewhere?)_

My thoughts were clouded, and that was my mistake. I tripped off the branch I was currently perched on; I made contact with the ground on myback. With the breath knocked out of me I stood up looking around nervously. 'No, this is not a place for an owl' looking around I tried to see if I could fly up to the lower branches… **Nope.** C~ R~U~N~C~H! I almost broke my neck looking for whom or what made that sound. It was too quiet… R~A~A~A~A! A Tasmanian devil bolted through the brush, I almost yepped. My instincts told me to get away, which I tried until it pinned me and tried to make me breakfast. My talons came in handy, I scratched it and pushed it away. When it came back for more another owl killed it.

I was thankful and tried to thank them, but then he came back and snatched me up. "Hey! What are you doing! My home is that way!" I yelled at who I could assume was a male great horned owl. "SHUT UP!" He yelled by shaking me.  
' I hate him already' "Where are you taking me!" I asked, well more liked yelled. "SHUT UP!" he repeated.  
_

He flew for a while, when we were in some canyons when more owls flew in and they were all carrying owlets in their talons. An older owl with similar colors flew up next to us. Mmmmm… The owl carrying me started talking to himself and then tried to insult the owl next to us. While he failed I noticed the elf owl in the others talons, "Hey, he said you were an elf owl right?" I asked. "Ya, from the desert. Are you a tyto?" she asked. " Ya, from tyto forest." 'I like her'

"My name is Soren." I wanted her to feel comfortable around me. She replied, " My name is Gylfie, do you know where these owls are taking us?" She sounded scared, almost terrified. Before I answered the owl holding me or Jatt yelled " QUIET!" ' Big baby'

Right after I thought that he was diving down with the other owls. Looking up there was owls with helmets and red eyes. My fears came back full force. After through many cracks and holes I saw a ledge with owlets, all ages, sizes, and species. I was thrown on the ledge with the others; I didn't care I was looking for Gylfie. When I found her the old owl started talking, "Your families have abandoned you. This will be your home, some of you will become soldiers and serve the high tyto, and others will become pickers." He stated stopping in front of some owlets that were around Eg's age. A random owlet said " I don't want to be a picker." 'Poor thing, so young.'

" You all will serve the Pure Ones." He states this in confidence that no one takes in. " They are not our family!" I yelled out and all the owlets start yelling at the old man. He tries to silence us until… _SCREEEEEEEEcchh! Then silence, all you saw was two soldiers. But they didn't silence us, then a pure white female with red feather tips lands and looks down on us. One more owl flies down next to the female… he was about my age and handsome, somewhat._

Kludd POV- After landing next to mother I looked over the owlets. Many were about my age, maybe they could be my friends. Turning my head I looked over all the different species, until one caught my eye. When my head turned back my beck dropped and my eyes widened. A female barn owl around my age was whispering to an elf owl, she is the most beautiful owl ever. Her feathers are a bronze mixed with gold, her eyes are amber, and her facial disc was pure white.

Mother turned a little noticing my reaction to a certain owl. I immediately straitened up, relaxing a little. I didn't want her to gain unnecessary and unwanted attention. But I still kept an eye on her. Mother started speaking. " I am Nyra Alba general of , beside me is my son Kludd ; heir to the lord high tyto. I know you miss your families but the pure ones are your new family." Mother had a smile on her beck, but it hid something.

"The pure ones are not our family, let us GO!" The elf owl next to the beauty yelled angering mother. "She's right let us GO!" The beauty yelled, well so much for unwanted attention. Mother was furious, she flew down scaring a bunch of owlets. "Tyto, don't waste your time, don't soil your feathers." She had her anger directed on the elf owl until… "You leave her be." This beauty is going to get herself KILLED!  
"Hmmm, spirited tyto. Well you and your patch of felt should stay together then… as PICKERS!"

Mother had finally lost it. The owlets gasped in shock, especially some owls around Kludd's age.

No one's POV- A soldier came up behind Soren and Gylfie and started pushing them toward the pelletorium(? Spelling). Nyra asked "Would anyone like to join them?" Silence answered her until two small voices screamed "WE WILL!" Coming out of the crowd was a young, fluffy barn owl chick and an elf owl.

Soren and Gylfie easily recognized the two, why wouldn't they, it was their little sisters. "EG! SKY!" Both girls screamed for their family, hugging them tight when they were in reach. Kludd was shocked that the beauty had a younger sibling. 'Must be nice' he thought. Nyra smirk widened at this information.

All four girls were led to an open arena, with the moon illuminating over many young owlets. "We mustn't fall asleep." Whispered Gylfie. " Why?" asked Soren " They are trying to moon blink us, in the desert when owls were moon blinked they'd wake up not remembering who they were." They closed their eyes as Jutt walked passed them. "How do we escape?" asked Soren. Sky and Gylfie looked passed the moon at the stars, "We know these stars, we can navigate our way home." Both sisters said at the exact same time. "But we can't fly!" said Sky. "We will learn." Soren said with determination. "We will?" asked Gylfie

"Yes, we will stick together." Soren said looking down on her sister and friends. Eglantine says, "I'm cold." Soren covers her up with her wing, and then cover Gylfie and Sky with the other. "Together." She whispers. All fall asleep (without being moon blinked) with Sky singing a small lullaby.

_What Soren didn't know was that a young owl around her age was watching and listening to every word and move she made. He was quite taken with her__** BEAUTY…**_

_**GOODBYE! SEE YA SOON!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for showing your support and comments. Not to keep you waiting here's the next chapter.**_

**Chapter 4**

Soren POV- As we were sleeping, we were suddenly being pushed and that's when I woke up. My first instinct was to bring Eglantine, Gylfie, and Sky closer to my body. Sky stayed closer to me but, Gylfie got pushed around to the back.

"Soren! Soren! What do we do?!" Gylfie yelled out. "Pretend to sleep." I whispered back, trying to make sure that none of the soldiers heard me. We walked like we were moon blinked owlets… well at least Sky and I made it believable. Gylfie was walking like a zombie, and I hid Eg under my wing.

We were corralled into a large cavern with what looked like millions of other owlets. We were forced into a single line; I looked around what was the pelletorium and saw so many soldiers glaring down on us.

Kludd POV- I was standing next to mother in front of the trainees. They were mostly males and maybe one or two females. They already tried to flirt with me and I already threatened them.

The training area was originally on a small ledge over the pelletorium where we could watch their progress. I was just flat out ignoring my mother, and tried finding the _beauty_. I was even more intrigued then before; she was bold enough to stand up to my mother. As I looked around I finally saw her; she was standing next to her sister and friends.

She wasn't moon blinked, even her little group wasn't moon blinked. I was there when I heard about their little plan and I supported it; I didn't want such a strong willed female to be trapped in a place like this.

I excused myself and flew down to the pelletorium perching onto a small out crop of rock; I wanted to see and hear how she socialized with her flock.

Soren POV- I was standing in a line when I heard strong wings within feet of me, I just brushed it off. We had owl pellets thrown in front of us, "Ewwww. Other owls pellets." Gylfie voiced our concerns. "I think it would have been better if we had been moon blinked." I stated honestly, and after that I heard a young male laugh. I was still confused but before I could do anything Jutt and Jatt started talking.

All I could think is that they are loons. One owlet found a fleck, which comes from inside a pellet. "Now I'm very perspective, I am and I'm detecting YOU! Want to volunteer to take this fleck, to where all the flecks belong."

After he shoved the fleck in my beck I started walking forward, then he shoved me again to make me move faster. As I got closer all I could see a contraption that connected the fleck and started dragging me closer also draining my energy. A bat came to me, grabbed the fleck out of my beck and then screeched. When it did that a bigger bat came in and took the basket, which made me lose my connection to the contraption.

Kludd POV- Okay I knew something was going on but THIS! She came back out of breath and disoriented. *_Soren*_ I turned to her sister; I've already heard the hatchlings name so I presumed that was the _beauty's_ name.

Hearing her name made me care about her even more. I was going to find a way to get Soren and her friends out of here. But if mother or father found out I would be severely punished; I may be their offspring but they wouldn't hesitate to do anything.

I had to set my plan into motion as soon as possible but, "well just what do you think your doin'?" Grimble walked up having caught them talking started leading them to the library.

Metal beck POV- "As soon as the last of the flecks are collected then our plan will be set in motion. Then it is up to you to lure our enemies to their rightful place, into our claws." I said to the other. "Then the western kingdoms and the tree, those will be mine?" The other asked. "You have my word." I will never believe how much of a fool this owl is. After he flew off my mate came to share some interesting news.

"My lord it seems that our owlet has, found interest in another." "Is it a sparring partner?" I asked with very little interest. "No my lord," that caught my attention "It is a young tyto who is serving time in the pelletorium." I turned to face Nyra waiting to hear more about this tyto.

Soren POV- We were being forced by this owl to leave the pelletorium and the fact he caught us talking made it worse. Gylfie looked like she was about to pass out. "What do you plan on doing with us?" Oh glaux I didn't want to come off so scared.

"Quiet." He pushed me forward. My main objective was to protect my sister and my friends. "What is this place?" Shy, no Sky asks for her big sister.

"Get inside, stop asking questions." He pushed all of us in what looked like a library. We turned and saw a skeleton, "The pure ones won't like it if you don't take us back to the pelletorium." Gylfie tried to reason with him.

"No. They won't be too happy when they find out what I'm going to do to ya ether." He puffed his wings out at us. "I'm going to teach you to fly." He smiled at us, "You can breathe now."

Gylfie was the first to let out a breath, he laughed at us. It's been getting worse here…" We were so shocked that we tuned him out a little. "But aren't you a-""A pure one no, I hate them. I hate what they turned me into my feathers weren't always stained with these colors."

Grimble then explained that when the pure ones came to his home, they took him away from his family to train him.

He asked if any of us have tried flying; Gylfie and I told him that we have tried branching. Sky even tried to fly with us since she wasn't as young as Eglantine, Gylfie fell on my head. We all landed and laughed.

Kludd POV- I watched as they were learning to fly, this made my worry levels go down a little.

I saw that the elf owls and hatchling walk to the other side with Grimble, 'This is my chance to talk to her.' I flew down behind her. I had a weird feeling brewing in my gizzard, but I shook it off and said 'Hello.'

Soren POV- 'Hello.' I heard behind me, a little too close for comfort. I spun around to see Kludd the _heir_ of the pure ones. I looked him over seeing his burnt colored feathers and white under feathers. Going up I see his red eyes; they are not like normal pure one eye, these show emotion.

His eyes made me feel calm; I shrugged off my nerves and replied, "_Hello."_

Kludd POV- She actually responded! Before I got to say anything Grimble cuts in, "Now you're going to need to fly a long way to get to the guardians."

"The guardians of ga'hoole?" Soren asks in what looks like awe.

"Ya that's them." He replied. "Well how we know where to go?" Soren asked

"Well you have to get to the sea of hoolemeare(spelling), and where the tree is shrouded in ancient mist-."

"Keepen hidden from all but the strong of purpose and true of heart." Soren clarified, for me at least. "Exactly." Grimble said in wonder. "I'd come with ya but, I still hold out the hope of freeing my family."

"_**Really."**_ Oh no, mother is here this is not good. "GO!" Grimble told us, "Kludd?" Mother asked but I know what I'm doing. "GO! NOW!"

"Get them!" Nyra ordered, we were running to the ledge. Grimble fought off the guards,

"Your owlets won't get away." Mother said, she was trying to stop our escape. She started to fight Grimble. "Soren what do we do!?" The elf owl yelled.

"Soren we have to go!"She yelled again. "Kludd!" I looked straight at Grimble who yelled out at me with a broken wing and fire spreading "I always knew you were special." I nodded at him with a new respect.

"You would wound your queen Grimble?" Mother asked. "You were never my queen!" Grimble fought back until they were coming closer to us.

"We need to jump now Soren!" She's starting to hurt my ears, "NOW!" We jump off; I carry the owlet while they attempt to fly.

"Come on Gylfie FLAP! FLAP your wings!" Soren yelled out terrified, and it was starting to get to me too. They finally caught the air under their wings. Mother- no Nyra was trying to get soldiers to catch us.

"Go! Go tell the Guardians!" We turn our heads just enough to see Grimble free fall in the air.

They chased us, "Look there! I see a way." Soren tells us; I see a small hole in the wall. "Where!" Gylfie asks, and then her wing gets scratched by a soldier. "Gylfie! Come on follow me!" Soren yells out. We all curl our wings to fit in the hole.

We keep flying at a vigorous pace. "Faster Gylfie! Come on faster!" Soren yelled out. "I can't Soren! I just can't! I have to rest!"

As I turn my head I make sure the younger elf owl is still with us; to my amazement she still is.

"Wait, I think they're gone." Soren mentions.

"What! Are you sure?" Gylfie asks. "I think so." She answers back. "Gylfie, Sky-." "Ya?" "We're flying." It took a moment for them to realize this, and then they were celebrating. We flew above the clouds, "Does it feel the way you'd thought it would?" Soren asks with a big smile on her beck.

"No, it feels much better." Gylfie she says extremely calm.

"What are we going to do now Soren?" She asks, and frankly I'm curious myself. "We're going to find the guardians of ga'hoole." Soren responded.

There wasn't going to be a lot of talking for a while.

Soren POV- I remembered that Kludd was with us and he was carrying Eg. I had to thank him; he could've sided with his mother and punished us, but he didn't.

I flew closer to him and said "Hey."  
He looked at me with some shock and replied, "Yes?"  
"I just wanted to thank you." I say with a smile gracing my beck. He just looked more confused, "For what?" He asked; I thought it was cute that he didn't know. "For everything." I clarified. He had a look of realization on his face, and then he turned away with what looked like a blush on his feathers.

Kludd POV- I didn't know what to say, what should I say! "You're welcome." She just smiled at me and now I knew that I made the right choice. We were going to find the guardians of ga'hoole.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys just a heads up, this chapter is going to be a little short. Here I'm writing this because of a request by Sky. Also just so you guys know if you have any requests for the story line or an oc I will consider it. Even if you're a guest you can suggest something.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Sky POV- I was just happy to be reunited with my sister. Mother was the one who was branching with her when after hours into the night they didn't return.

Our father was watching over me, he was calm into the first few hours. Two more hours past by and you didn't have to be an adult to see that he was starting to lose it.

He took off into the sky unannounced leaving me all alone. After an hour he didn't come back, and that worried me. Father was one of the best navigators in the desert; he's never been lost in his life. _Mother, Father, and Gylfie have all disappeared. _

My only option to find them was to leave the hollow. The only problem was that I couldn't fly; my branching lessons were moons away.

I was going to rely on my instincts for this moment. I was staring down at my home; taking a deep breath I slowly unfurled my wings and let myself fall. I was free falling until my body was jerked.

I screamed at feeling large talons circle my body, preventing my wings from movin'.

I later learned that I was never goin' home; I kept asking the owl where was he taking me but the only answer I got was the added amount of pressure on my body.

Then I was thrown onto a platform along with many other owlets. We were being told how our parents abandoned us, and that we were going to serve the pure ones.

Then a short while later to find out my sistah was here. Then we were soon being chased around trying to escape this prison with three tytos.

"Hey. Ya alright?" A voiced pulled me out of my musings; I looked only to find that Kludd had talked to me. "Yah I am thanks for askin'." He nodded his head and then looked out at the horizon. We were all perched in a tree hoping to get some sleep at first light. Soren was with her sistah and Gylfie on the the branch below.

I didn't like the eerie silence surrounding us; "So… What's it like?" He looks confused and shaken, like he was reliving a memory. "What?"

"What was it like living there?" Now that he understood he fluffed up. "Well it was okay, I guess. There really weren't many owls my age, and I was mostly training."

All you saw in his eyes were sadness. "What about your mother and father?"

In a split second the softness in his eyes vanish and a hardened look with hatred appeared.

"I NEVER SPENT TIME WITH THEM! I WAS ALWAYS LEFT ALONE; I KNOW THAT THEY'RE NOT MY REAL PARENTS!" We were all staring at him; I distanced myself from him. He needed to vent out his anger for a while.

He turned away, not wanting us to see his face. His body started to shake frantically; you didn't have to be a genius to know that he was crying. I had an idea of what to do but I was undeceive.

I carefully maneuvered on the branch and around his body. He glanced at me, and then looked back down. In a quick moment I decided; I lunged at him with my wings encircling his torso.

His head jerked up and his body was stiff, "This is what I do when one of my friends is sad." He was shocked, and then slowly his shocked morphed into a smile. His eyes were shining as he hugged me back. "Thank you."

Kludd POV- I was shocked when she called me her friend, but joy flowed through me melting away my shock.

I looked down at Soren and Gylfie; hopefully they would want to be my friends too. "You have a crush on her." Sky commented as I chocked on my breath and looking down I knew that I couldn't lie.

"Don't worry I think she's warming up to you." I share a small smile with Sky; we glide down to the others to huddle up for the night.

Gylfie was on my left and Sky was under my right wing, cuddling up to me. It came as a shock to me when Soren cuddled up to my left with her sistah' and Gylfie between us. A warm smile grew on my beck when I wrapped my wing around them; especially since Soren smiled when I did.

The sounds around us lulled us to sleep._ 

St. Aegolius-  
Metal Beck POV- "How did you let four weak owlets escape!" My mate comes to me telling me of a group of owlets escaping her and two guards.

"My lord it wasn't just those four, your heir has left with them." A slight tremor was in her voice told me she was scared; as I took pleasure in her fear.

"Why did my heir escape with them?" "It was the young tyto I told you of earlier. He took interest in her and helped them escape."

I was shocked that my heir has taken interest in a female; and then have the nerve to leave with her. If I ever see him again with her, I will make sure he remembers his place.

"Leave them be, if he shows up with her I'll kill him slowly and painfully."

Nyra POV- I'm shocked to hear that he will; kill his own offspring. "My love, you wouldn't kill him he's your only heir!"

"YOU ARE NOT MY LOVER! You are a soldier used to charm other to join our cause. I can easily find another to replace him; now leave me be."

I'm shocked, ragging to know that he has lied to me for so long. As I'm flying I reflect on my owlets' life looking for a clue as to why he would want to leave.

'_We weren't with him'. _Now that I understand my owlets' reason for leaving; I wish that I saw the signs and left with him.

I have a chance to escape after I present his new soldiers to him'. The bloody fool won't even notice I'm gone.

I have to make things right with my owlet; he needs to know that I do love him dearly. Just like any other mother.

_**Hope you guys like this mini chapter before the gang meet Twilight and Digger'. I won't update for a while because of school and other activities. See ya soon! Let the journey begin…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey ya'll! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been studying for my finals and been busy. This chapter might be short but I'll update all my stories soon.**_

**Chapter 6**

Soren POV- "Hey ya hungry?" It's been two days since we've escaped ; Kludd has been warmin' up to us. Right now we're flyin' through some fog. Eg was bein' carried in Kludd's talons; our eyes connected and smiles spread across our becks.

"Why?" A smirk grew on my beck, "Watch this." Tucking my wings in I descended fast; lockin' in on my target I spread my wings and extended my talons. I felt the small, fuzzy insect and clenched my talons tight as I landed. The gang lands behind me when a rustling starts up behind me.

"Good job, ya catchin' my moth!" A burrowing owl came out and was blaming me for catchin' _his_ moth.

"Wha- _your_ moth? It's not _your_ moth." I feel sudden warmth behind me; I slightly turn my head to see dark red/brown feathers. "Yes _my_ moth I caught it…" "No ya didn't!"

"Yes, ya did! Ya…" Lovely the moth got away.

"Ehmm." I just got a face full of feathers in my face; he looked down and smirked at me while a blush spread across my face.

"Oh an ambush, I'll show you." Dirt started flyin' at me and Kludd wrapped his wings around me; I felt his body heat is seepin' into me. Easin' my tensed body.

"We're sorry; we didn't know it was your moth…"

"It wasn't his moth!"

"Yes it was."  
"We were just looking for a place to hide and rest…"

"Which ordah?"

"What do ya mean?"  
"Do you need to hide or rest first?"  
"Well both we suppose."

Kludd POV- Now he's ranting about us getting killed on our little journey. He's starting to annoy me; Gylfie is about to yeap, Sky is hidin' behind me, and Soren is coverin' her sistah.

"Can you help us, my friend is hurt." She is so carin' and kind it melts me.  
His eyes soften and a smile spreads on his beck, "Names Digger," he flutters ovah some branches "The hollows dis way." Soren looks up at me smilin', next thing I know she's huggin' me.

Nyra POV- I've been flying for days trying to find my son. I don't blame him for leaving. If I could do it over; I wish that I could everything over.

_If I never believed __**him**__, he wouldn't have gone through any of this._ The tyto that he took off with, she must have given him the attention and love he's been craving his whole life. When he was hatched I was so excited to protect a piece of me. As he grew up we started leaving him with nursemaids; we never spent time with him. He was trained by Jutt and Jatt; I didn't even train my own hatchling.

Metal Beck POV- She left… I gave her everything and she had the nerve to leave!

All because of her _precious offspring. _I sired a weakling; he backed down immediately for a female. He didn't learn that females are used as tools to get to your goal. That weakling has no place in this world.

_**Too be continued…**_

_**I'm sorry that I cut short Digger's intro but sadly I couldn't remember the script. I hope ya like this chapter and don't complain that it's short because it's pretty good for someone who hasn't updated in a while. I will update all my stories and add some new ones up soon. BN signing off…**_


End file.
